


olympics

by mishhe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhe/pseuds/mishhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exchange submission for pedalprince!</p>
            </blockquote>





	olympics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pedalprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedalprince/gifts).



i hope u like it ;u; official japanese olympic jerseys are nekoma colored so i went with blue and white,, i hope u dont mind ;u;

 


End file.
